


Be Careful of Quiet Desires

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Getting Together, M/M, Mistreated Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'want'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Be Careful of Quiet Desires

His mother always warned him about desire.

“Be careful, my little one, about how you show your cravings. About how the rest of the world sees your passions. There are those out there that will run screaming from the strength of your heart, will make it so that it needs to be extinguished. Snuffed out.”

So, he had hidden his true feelings under false ones, let little glimpses out and always retreated when he was met with anger, disgust, and _fear_.

Even his most simple devotion - a desire to see his father live a long and healthy life - was matched with annoyance, ridicule and outright sabotage whenever the man reached for a bottle of one liquor or the other.

So, he lessened his watch, let some other take the standing of son that he obviously was not wanted in. He let his desires ebb and dim in his chest, disappointed in the fact that he had to be _less_ in order for them to allow him company.

Until the wolf entered his life.

It was a dark night, a desperate attempt to quell the loneliness in his chest leading him out to dangerous forests that already claimed the life of one young woman. He had tripped and floundered in search of _something_.

And he had found it; glowing sapphire eyes, ebony hair that almost disappeared into the inky blackness around them, and a face that many would run screaming from.

He was in **_awe_**.

Initially, the wolf wanted nothing to do with him. And why would he? He was still _less_ , still trying to be _normal_ , or as close as he could get to it. Yet, when he started to show his loyalty, his devotion to protecting and getting justice for the wrongs that were laid upon the wolf’s shoulders....

It was the first time that he had ever felt his desires, the breadth and scope of them, be **_matched_**.

His mother always warned him about the power of desire.

She never told him of the intoxication of having his want be returned.


End file.
